Lips Like Sugar, Sugar Kisses
by gayfornay
Summary: Seventh grade was a year of change for the both of them: physically for Santana, and mentally for Rachel. They managed to meet in the middle. One-shot.


Rachel can still remember the first time they kissed. Both of them were thirteen, still very naive and still trying to settle into the rush of middle school. Now in seventh grade, they were easing into the new schedules and requirements, but they were also caught up in the idea of romance. Puberty had hit for Santana a year earlier than it had for Rachel, so naturally Santana had already gotten a bit of experience with boys by the time Rachel even considered doing anything remotely intimate with anybody. Santana had offhandedly mentioned her brief make out sessions with Mike Chang, a boy she shared her World History class with, to the shorter girl a few times. Rachel never thought too much into it, she knew that Santana could have virtually anybody she wanted due to her aesthetics alone.

Rachel found Santana quite beautiful. Her long, dark hair was always nicely groomed, her deep, brown eyes held warmth in them, she was well proportioned and... _developed, _and her humor, though a bit crude, was amusing to Rachel. They became friends throughout seventh grade year, as they shared two core classes together and happened to choose the same elective: chorus.

As the year progressed, Rachel and Santana grew almost inseparable. They journeyed to Santana's house every Monday to study, and to Rachel's on Thursdays to practice their chorus pieces. But most of their weekends were reserved for each other, also, to watch movies and discuss anything they deemed relevant. Mike Chang was not relevant, Rachel decided. Whenever his name came up, Rachel would opt to talk about where Santana got her outfit, or how determined Rachel was to convince her fathers to take her to New York for summer vacation. Santana didn't think much of it, and she welcomed the change of topic.

However, when Rachel became interested in Noah Puckerman (congrats, puberty, for finally making an appearance), she would bring her crush up whenever she could. Santana didn't seem to mind too much, she understood Rachel's curiousity, and tried to give the best advice she could. Rachel was very thankful to have Santana's support and wisdom, especially in the boys department. It became apparent to Santana that Rachel had never kissed anyone, nor had she ever really had much of a crush on anybody, and she found it endearing. She wished Rachel would have expressed interest in someone a bit more charming than Noah, but she wouldn't say that to Rachel. She advised the shorter girl to the best of her ability and offered numerous tightlipped smiles.

In the middle of the school year, Rachel would turn fourteen. She planned avidly for her birthday party, and with the help of Santana, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Kurt Hummel, the event would be unforgettable. They all organized the event at Quinn's house, which was actually made possible by Santana, who threatened to Quinn's reputation if she didn't allow them to do so. Quinn's mom was a crazy wedding planner, and occasionally Quinn would aid her, and Santana was determined to put those skills to use for Rachel.

Once the party had finally taken place, Rachel couldn't contain her excitement. Her fathers bought her a gorgeous blue dress, and her first Tiffany bracelet glistened around her wrist. She danced around the venue, a park nearby the local pool, waiting for her guests to arrive. Most of Rachel's relatives had already arrived, helping to set up the decorations and activities after having a quieter celebration at the Berry household that morning. The next group to arrive was Noah and his parents, friends of the Berrys after attending the same Temple, along with his younger sister. Rachel smiled when he handed her the gift he had poorly wrapped, and blushed when he gave her a hug kissed her cheek. They chatted mindlessly for a bit until more of her friends showed up and she went to greet them.

Santana was a bit late, she had to walk from her house in order to get to the party, but she made her presence known when she did reach the destination. Hugging both of Rachel's dads, she asked where to put her gift and proceeded to look for Rachel. She found her towards the left of where most of the partygoers were, back by the tables they would eat at later. Rachel looked absolutely stunning in the outfit she had chosen, even better than the she did in the picture she sent Santana when she was first trying on the dress. Santana smiled, walking closer to Rachel.

"Santana, hi!" Rachel beamed at her, eyes shining in the sunlight.

Santana returned the smaller girl's smile, pulling her arm from behind her back to present Rachel with the bundle of flowers she had gotten. "Hey, Rach. Happy birthday, you look great."

Rachel blushed and took the flowers, smiling in thanks. "You look spectacular, red really compliments your skin tone." Santana rolled her eyes, moving in to hug the other girl.

"Thanks," they smile at each other, pulling out of the embrace. "So, you seen your boyfriend yet?" Santana winked when Rachel shoved at her arm.

"Noah is not my boyfriend, Santana! Please, keep your voice down!" She whisper-yelled, stomping her foot a bit and looking around them for anyone that could be listening in.

Santana let out a laugh, "Rach, we're the only ones over here."

Rachel rolled her eyes this time, but decides to answer the question anyway, "Yes, he was one of the first ones here," Rachel smiled, not noticing the way Santana nervously worries her lip. "He even kissed my _cheek_, San, can you believe that?" Rachel's smile takes up majority of her face, so Santana felt obligated to smile back.

"That's great, Rach."

"Isn't it? I was so nervous!" Rachel laughed at herself for a second, before really looking at Santana, a warmer, light smile gracing her lips. "I'm glad you're here, Santana."

Santana smiled genuinely at that, and brought her gaze back to Rachel's eyes, "Me too."

Rachel pulled Santana into her again, her arms circling the taller girl's waist. "You smell nice."

A soft laugh left Santana's lips, and she wrapped her own arms around Rachel's neck, "Anything to impress you, m'lady." Rachel only squeezed Santana tighter, and presses a light kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana started to part from Rachel, but she stops just when she makes eye contact with the girl again. "Happy birthday, Rachel."

That was the last thing Rachel heard before soft lips pressed against her own, granting her the first kiss she had ever received.


End file.
